I'm In Love With A Criminal
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Hey have ever fall in love with a person that you thought they were good...? But they are really a Criminal? Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears Rated: M (Just to be safe)


**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I'm In Love With A Criminal<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First Day On The Job**_

The 19 year old Sasuke tosses the necklace into a pile of jewelry on a old brown desk. He is of course is in his hide out deep deep into the woods. Nobody would dare to go that deep in... because it was so dangerous!

-In Downtown in Konoha-  
>Tsunade works in the office. Shizune knocks on the door and wait for the ok to come in. The blond Chief looks up from her work "Come in" as she puts the folder away as she is done with it.<p>

Shzune comes into the room "Chief the Rookies are here." Tsunade nods and sits down in her big chair at the desk "Bring them in" The black haired woman going out then leads them in the room. The blonde crosses her arms and looks at all of them. Most of the Rookies are nervous.

Tsunade looking at them "Hmm..." she looks the papers "Ok introduce yourself "

The Rookies looks at her and said, but one of them stutters a little "Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, H-h-hinata H-h-hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno."

Tsuande looks at them "Nice to meet you guys." she looks at the papers making sure everybody is there "Ummm we are missing one" as she knows it was her grandson. The Rookies looks around and shrugs. Tsunade twitches in angry. Naruto runs into the office and is right behind Shzune. The Rookies back up From there Chief. Naruto panting as he is behind Shzune and looks up.

" _**NARUTO!**_" yells His Grandmother while looking at her 19 year old grandson. Naruto screams and jumps back as he is shaking. "Your late..." she frowns at him.  
>"So-sorry Baa-chan" said Naruto as he puts his head down and he is really bad with time. Yea we all know this, he never checks the clock.<p>

"Forget about it, just **TRY** to be on time tomorrow" said The blonde Chef as she sighs. Of course she loves her only Grandson.

Naruto nods his head and stands with the others. "Today you will be assigned to a senior officer who will teach you the ropes of the job. Any questions?" said Tsunade while looking at them. Sakura rises her hand as she is the only one that did.

"Yes?" said Tsunade as he notice the hand. The pink haired girl swallows and puts her hand down " When do we meet them?"

"Later today" she answer her as she leans back. Sakura nods her head as she listens "At what time?" Tsunade breaths in and then out

" After we finish here"

Naruto leans against the wall "..."

Tsunade looks at all of them "Anymore..." looking at all of them once more "Questions?" she added as she finish.

The Rookies shakes there heads no.

"Ok after you hear who you will be paired up you can leave. Choji Akimichi your with Asuma." Said Tsunade while he looks at them. Choji nods his head as he looks at her. Then he leaves the room. "Shikamaru Nara your with Shikaku" said Tsunade while leaning back. "What a drug..." he closes his eyes "I see enough of him at home.." Then he yawns as he said the last part not loud enough. Sakura blinks her eyes "Isn't that guy's last name Nara?" Shikamaru nods his head at Sakura as he left the room. "Anyways Ino Yamanaka your with Temari" she said as she continues down the listen. Ino sighs as she leaves, she knows who she is and Temari is so annoying to her.

"Hinata Hyuga your with Tokuma Hyuga" said Tsunade as she looks down the list. Hinata nods and leaves the room. "Kiba Inuzuka your with Tsume Inuzuka" said Tsunade as she smiles some. Kiba twitches some "Not her" his eyes grow wide. "Yes her now go." she smirks some and Kiba leaves quickly. "Shino Aburame your with Yamato"

Shino leaves the room as he heard his name. "Saukra Haruno your with Neji Hyuga" The blonde chef said as she looking down on the listen. Sakura nods her head and leaves.

Tsunade looks at her Grandson "Naruto your with Itachi Uchiha" Naruto nods his head and starts to walk to the door."And Naruto" started his Grandmother. Naruto looks over to the woman at the desk. "Please be careful" she said to him. "You worry too much Baa-chan." he said as he is fully turn around. "Just be careful out there..ok?" she said while looking at him. Naruto nods his head, waves bye and leaves the room.

Tsunade shakes her head as she is going to worry about her only grandson on the police force.

* * *

><p>-10 min later-<p>

Naruto looking around and getting very frustrated. 'Where is he and I don't even know what he looks like.' he thought to himself as he remembers looking at all the name tags he saw. Itachi is talking to Kisame. Naruto puts his hands through his hair fast. He is _so __frustrated_.

"..." Itachi is listening to Kisame talking. Naruto walking to the other side of the room and sits down as he give up. "See you around Kisame" said Itachi as he walked away. Kisame nods his head and leaves as he waves his hand. Itachi goes to put a file away and then he looks over to a desk. Naruto closes his eyes and tries to calm down. "Hey Rookie" said Itachi as he notice him. "Huh?" he puts his head up.

"What's the matter?" asked the 23 year old Itachi who is wondering if he is ok or not. "I suppose to find the person I am pair up with, But I can't find him" said Naruto as he itches his blonde hair. "Who are you paired up with?" asked Itachi who is wondering as he tries to help him.

"Itachi Uchiha" said Naruto as he not looked at him. "That would be me" said Itachi while looking at the blonde. Naruto blinks and then looks over at him "Oh."

"Come on" he opens the door to his office. Naruto nods and goes to Itachi. The Uchiha goes to his desk. Naruto sits down in a chair.

"So tell me about yourself." he said as sit down in his chair. "Ummm...I like to eat ramen,my favorite color is orange and I like to draw" said Naruto while looking at him. "What were your scores in the academy?" he asked him as he wonder. Naruto thought back as he tried to remember "I don't know the number of them all, But I do know that they were good."

Itachi nods his head "I'll look them up later" Naruto nods his head then looks at him "Sorry about that Mr. Uchiha, It's hard to remember your sores."

"It's alright I understand and please call me Itachi" said the Uchiha at the desk and he folds his hands. Naruto leans back more and nods his head. "Ok"

"What are your strong points?" asked Itachi as he is wondering. "Good at shooting,getting info & going undercover." said Naruto as he looks into Itachi's eyes.

"That's good to hear" said the Uchiha to the blonde. Naruto nods his head. "Now we have to go on patrol" said Itachi as he got up. Naruto nods his head as he gets up from the chair. Itachi heads to the door. Naruto follows him as he zips up his black and orange jacket. Itachi opens the door.

Naruto yawns a little but he is not tired, he fixes his headband. That's the only way you know they are cops. "Come on Rookie" he walks through the door. The blonde Rookie followed him. Itachi heads to his police car. The Uzumaki is keeping up with him.

The Raven gets in and starts the car. Naruto gets in on the other side of the car. Itachi peels out of the police station.

"..." Naruto looks out the window. Itachi is driving around. Naruto looks around making sure everything is fine.

_**/Itachi swing by Crystal Jewelry for a 10-59/ **_ the sound come from the radio. A10-59 is a Security check. "Reply back kid" said Itachi as he turns a corner on the road. "10-4" said Naruto as he replay back. 10-4 means Message received/understood. "..." Itachi is driving down the road. Naruto looks up ahead.

Itachi pulls into the parking lot at the store. Naruto looks over at Itachi. The Uchiha parks the car in one of the spaces. Naruto ties his headband tight so it won't fall off. Itachi gets out of the car. Naruto opens the door and gets out of the car and closes the door.

Itachi heads into Konoha's Crystal Jewelry. Naruto follows behind him and wondering what happen in the store. "Now to find the owner" he scans the store with his eyes. Naruto looks around with his eyes as he nods. Itachi still looking as he goes in more. A woman with lightly brown hair near the area where the window is broken.

"There" he said as he heads over to the woman. Naruto nods as he follows behind him. The Women sighs as she looks at the damage.

"Ma'am" The older cop spoke to her. She looks over at the two police officers.

"We're here about the break in." said the Raven police officer. "Oh, yea" she said as she is still looking at the damage again. "Can you tell me what happened here?" asked Itachi while looking at the woman. Naruto is all ears.

"Well somebody threw a brick through the window. They stoled a pearl necklace." said Kat while she points to the other broken object a cross the room.

Itachi writes something down in his note book pad. Naruto looks at the window, making sure if he can find anything.

"Was the window like this when you got here?" asked Itachi while looking up from his notebook. "Yes Sir" she answered him. Itachi writes it down. Naruto looking at the grown and sees some shiny objects that is more necklaces. As the light hits them through the broken window "Hm?"

"What is it?" asked Itachi while looking at Naruto. "I see more necklaces near that broken window." he answered Itachi as he points to them. "Yes and?" said the older cop.

"I wonder if this person try to steal more then one." reply the blond to his partner. "Of course they would try to steal more than one. what robber wouldn't steal more than one?" asked Itachi while eyeing the blonde. Naruto blushes and stays quiet, he really didn't want to answer that.

"Ma'am do you have any security cameras?" he asked because that will be great info on the person who did this. Kai nods her head yes.

"We're going to need those tapes." said Itachi while looking at her. Kat nods her head "Ok."

"Is there any else you can tell me?" while looking at the brown headed woman. "That's all I can think of Sir..Sorry" she answered his question.

"That's alright Ma'am" said Itachi while looking at her. Kat nods at Itachi as she walks to the broken display case.

* * *

><p>-20 mins later back at the police station-<p>

Itachi goes and reports to Tsunade. The Chief is looking through files of reports.

"Chief." said the Uchiha while walking to her. Tsunade looks up from what she was reading.

"It was_ him_ again" he looks into her eyes as he sighs. "Again?" she was shocked to hear that. They haven't been able to catch him at all.

"Yes" Itachi crosses his arms.

"What are we going to do?" she folds her hands. "I'm not sure chief. Every time we set a trap for him. He either doesn't come or just barely he slips by us." He sits down as he says that. Tsunade sighs as she thought about this.

"..."

"Did you get any videos on him?" asked Tsunade. "I took a look at security tapes but didn't see him on them" He remembers back of what he saw. "Hmmm the thing is we think he is a '_him_' but it might be a '_her_' as well" said Tsunade as she is stump.

"_True_."

"This is so confusing."

The raven nods his head yes. "So how is my Grandson doing with you?" asked Tsunade as she wonder, making sure he is ok. The Uchiha sighs "He's doing ok, so far."

-To Naruto-  
>Naruto walking around outside as he is on his brake. A person with dark hair walking to the police station. "Hm?" he said as he saw somebody. The person heads to a police car. Naruto goes over to the dark hair guy.<p>

"Hm?" he heard somebody behind him. Naruto goes up to him "Why are you near the police car?"

"Hn.." he said to the rookie cop.

"Answer me" said Naruto while looking at him. He opens the trunk. Naruto pulls him away from it. "What are doing in the trunk?"

"Get off me..." he said as he was pulled away. "Tell me why you are in the trunk if not..." said Naruto while holding his arm "I am going to arrest you."

Sasuke pulls his arm away and gets the laptop out. Naruto blinks "Huh? Hey that belongs to my partner" as he notice it is Itachi's car.

"How did you get the key?" said Naruto as it dawn on him. He ignores him and pulls out a thumb drive. "Hey! you Teme. I am talking to you" said Naruto as he twitches. "Your ignoring a Cop"

The guy still ignores him and opens the laptop then plugs in the thumb drive. Naruto twitching and pulls him away from the laptop pins him to the ground. "Teh" he said as he lands on the ground. "Now answer me you Teme" as he is still holding him pin down.

"It's none of your business" he said in a some what deep voice. "It is my business when you go into a police car." Naruto looks into his dark onyx eyes. He is still pinning him down. He looks away "Just get off me"

"No! you got into a police car and you not even a police officer " said Naruto while still holding him down onto the tar. The dark hair man sighs "Really didn't want to do this."

"Hm?" still has him pin down into the tar.  
>"In my front pocket is my wallet" he said. Naruto holding him down and takes the wallet out. "?"<p>

"Look at the ID" he said. Naruto blonde cop opens the object up, looks at the ID and it reads 'Sasuke Uchiha' "Ohhh...Your his little Brother?"

" ...Yes" said Sasuke while looking away. "Does he know you go into his car?" asked the blond as he still had him pin down.

"Most of the time." said Sasuke while looking at the blonde's light blue eyes. "So that must of been your laptop and stuff in the trunk then" he said as he thought back when he and Itachi puts the tapes in the trunk of the car.

"Yea now..." he struggles to get up"**GET OFF ME.**" while glaring at the blonde. Naruto gets off of him and helps him up to his feet, he gave's him back his wallet. Sasuke takes it and puts it back in his pocket. "Sorry about pinning you down on the tar" said the blonde cop while looking at him.

"Hn." he goes back to his laptop. "By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said the blonde idiot.

Sasuke ignores him and opens a file. Naruto sighs and walks to a tree and sits down.

Sasuke downloads it to the thumb drive then deletes it completely from the laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Chap 1<strong>

**I hope you like it!**  
><strong>We where listening to the song we was doing this, I hope this sounds like one person and not two. Plz Review,Fav &amp; Follow it. there is 7 more chapters ready made I just have to go through them making sure everything is ok with them<strong>

**by: sasuco22 & NaruSasuLover16**

**Edited by: NaruSasuLover16**


End file.
